the_fifth_elementfandomcom-20200214-history
MO - The Attacks on Kai Bakken/Jon Westphal (Universe AB)
This explains the elaborate heist that would put the Fifth Element in dissarray. 'Magnum Opus - The Attacks on Kai Bakken/Jon Westphal (Universe AB)'Edit After the Event occured, Nightingale was intrigued by an "imposter" who had begun posting videos to YouTube under the name of Kai Bakken. Nightingale ordered that the imposter needed to be captured and brought to the Fifth Element HQ for interogation. Nightingale believed that the imposter could answer for the strange problems that were brought on by the Event. ' '''Finch (the undercover Collective proxy) and Crow (the undercover Order operative), had been scheming together to bring down the Fifth Element and plunge it into chaos. They saw that the occurance of the imposter was a perfect chance for them to activate a plan to de-throne Nightingale. ' 'Finch and Crow had claimed to Nightingale that one of the missing members of the Fifth Element was indeed, a traitor, and needed to be handled with. Nightingale allowed them to carry out an attack on the same night Nightingale ordered the capture of his imposter. ' '''The plan was to have Finch and Crow attack the traitor on the night of March 22nd, 2013. While this was happening, Cardinal would intercept Nightingale's imposter and capture him. Nightingale himself wouldn't go because he was now busy on handling the the prisoner that Finch and Crow would soon bring to him. Only half of the plan worked out. Cardinal was unexpectly defeated by Kai. Jon, however was successfully kidnapped. It is believed that Cardinal could've easily taken down Kai, but because Cardinal didn't know who the imposter truly was, he was caught off guard and was in a shocked state when Kai revealed himself to him. ''' '''By the time Cardinal was defeared, Jon had already been kidnapped nearly 3 hours prior. In Cardinal's jacket pocket, Kai had pulled a tape that contained a small excerpt of scrambled audio of Jon being interogated by Crow and Finch. 'Jon's Interogation'Edit The location of the interogation was in an old abandoned warehouse that had been previously used for Collective smuggling. The questions most likely asked were: Finch: "What did he tell you? How much does he know about us? Where is the ark?" Jon: "I don't know what your talking about. He was just being on the edge most the time...j-just paranoid about something, he never told me! Just please let me go I don't want anything to do with this. I don't know where it is." The final question is the most important. It is Finch's attempt to kill 2 birds with 1 stone. He genuinely wants to know where the ark is so he can give it back to the Collective, but he also wants to know if Kai from universe A knows anything. 'How did the tape get into Cardinal's pocket?'Edit Before Cardinal went after Kai, he stopped by the warehouse and was given the tape by Crow and Finch and was given orders to deliver the tape to Nightingale after capturing the imposter. ' 'Expanding the Time ParadoxEdit Because Cardinal failed to kidnap the imposter and warn Nightingale about the collison of 2 universes. Cardinal was no longer a threat to Finch and Crow's joint operation.